Evangelion 40:You can regret
by koichi.necrokun
Summary: Despues en la batalla sobre las ruinas de Tokio III,Shinji y Mari han retrocedido 15 años antes del tercer impacto.Ahora que volvieron deberan impedir que se inicie otra vez o todos los seres vivos moriran.Cont:Shinji x Mari


Evangelion 4.0:You Can Regret

Disclaimer:Evangelion no es propiedad mia,todos los derechos les pertenecen a los estudios Gainax y a sus respectivos autores

Año 2030

Las cosas se ponian peor en las ruinas de Tokyo III con el wunder tomado por la unidad 09 y seele mas la camara de guf abierta ya no se podia hacer nada mas que esperar su derrota.

Mientras que el eva unidad 13 caia en picada por falta de Kaworu,abajo el eva unidad 08 se dirigia alla para sacar de ahí a Shinji,Mari se sorprendia al que todavia no se cerraba la puerta de guf

: ¡Aun no se cierra las puertas de guf! ¡Entonces el cachorrito es el respaldo de selee!

A Mari no le quedo otra que saltar para ir por Shinji,cuando se acerco al eva 13 este le tomo del brazo y busco la forma de sujetarse al eva,pero Mari noto algo extraño que provenia de la puerta y de las lanzas un rayo se extendia hacia ellos y se los llevo haciendo que desaparescan

En el wunder tras haber tomado el control y derrotar a la unidad 09 con su piloto vieron la misma situacion y tambien sufrieron la misma desgracia.

-Despues de un rato…

Shinji despertaba dentro de su entry plug consciente de lo que habia a la capsula donde estaba su compañero o mejor dicho el angel Tabris

-Recuerdos de Shinji

Kaworu:solo debes encontrar la felicidad y tu propio lugar…

El eva se clavaba sus propias lanzas cuando Kaworu dijo sus ultimas palabras que lo dejaria grabado para toda su vida

Kaworu:nos encontraremos muy pronto Shinji-kun…

El recordo eso y tomo fuerzas para seguir adelante

Shinji:no te defraudare Kaworu-kun *mira toda la cabina y se encuentra en buen estado,ademas de su eva* *suspira* tendre que seguir yo solo

En el otro eva ocurria lo mismo no supo que fue lo ocurrio asi que rastreo en donde estaba y su localizador salto en la pantalla mostrandole el lugar donde estaba,miro las coordenadas y se sorprendio

Mari:eh! año 2015?! No puede ser Tokio III?! *ella encendio la pantalla principal de su eva y vio que no era mentira* n-no puede ser este es un truco verdad?

En lugar debajo de Tokio III

Aoba:comandante hemos recibido lecturas extrañas desde el norte,no es un angel pero su señal emite patrones al igual que nuestros evas

Comandante Ikari:imposible,algun infiltrado?

Hyuga:podria ser señor ya que no han respondido a nuestros llamados de advertencia

Comandante Ikari:muy bien con eso me basta,manden a los evangelions a investigar

Hyuga:enseguida señor

-En el hangar de los evas

Misato:muy bien chicos esta es su mision,hoy a las 0825 del dia de hoy se ha detectado una señal proveniente del norte

Asuka:¿una señal,pero de que tipo?

Misato:lo unico que pudimos capturar era como una especie de señal de socorro

Asuka:bueno al parecer somos socorristas *me quejo*

Misato:no te quejes Asuka al menos tomenlo como un entrenamiento

Asuka:chst…

Shinji:Misato…pero mi eva esta dañado despues contra la batalla del noveno angel

Detrás aparece alguien inesperado al cual Shinji no le agrado mucho de ver

Gendo:es por eso que hoy vas a probar la nueva unidad que se te asignara Shinji

Misato:comandante! Pero desde cuando hay otra unidad aquí en NERV?

Gendo:no le concierne a ud,mayor Katsuragi *la mira y a su vez a los pilotos femeninos* ustedes vayan a sus evas *les dice seriamente a los dos pilotos*

Asuka/Rei:si señor! *las dos se retiran y se dirigen a sus evas*

Shinji y Gendo se dirigian a un hangar situado en la terminal dogma

Shinji:pa-padre…¿Dónde esta la unidad?

Gendo:aquí esta

Se prenden las luces del hangar y aparece un eva plateado parecido a la unidad 03

Gendo:el eva 01 esta muy dañado para operar,asi que te dare esta unidad ademas esta equipada con el motor preparate para el lanzamiento

Shinji:s-si señor!

En el mar una nave aparecio de la nada y aterrizo forzosamente

Misato:aghhh…! Mi cabeza *se frota su cabeza* Hyuga informe de situacion!

Hyuga:esta ahora no hay daños en la nave pero el eva 01 emite una señal extraña desde su nucleo

Misato:Ritsuko analizalo! Los demas hagan lo que puedan para saber donde estamos

Aoba:señora según el calendario estamos en el año 2015 estamos situados en los mares de Japon antes del tercer impacto!

Misato:*sorprendida* como?!

-Continuara

Nota del autor:buenas como estan? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic aunque era un poco corto ^^U pero mejorare ese detalle poco a poco,muy bien se preguntaran porque el titulo you can regret (tu puedes regresar) en general a mi me gusta la serie y con este final un poco triste me decidi a escribir esta historia donde Shinji vuelve al pasado y podra resolver otra vez las cosas,digamos como una 2da oportunidad,sin mas va a haber muchas mas sorpresas jeje una cosa mas he decidido hacer un Shinji x Mari asi que…bueno esta ahí llego jaja no me gusta revelar mas cosas sin mas me despido-XxNecrogatoxX


End file.
